Crescent Entertainment
(1991-2002) Logo: On a black background, a rectangular box is seen, containing mountains with light blue snow and a evening sky. The sky eventually fades to a clear night sky, darkening the mountains and causing stars to appear. A large crescent moon also appears in the middle of the screen. Below, "Crescent" in a custom sharp font fades in below and glows blue. The glow on the moon grows as stars start to blink. Variants: * The logo may be a bit shorter. * A earlier version exists on Lightning Force and Beauty's Revenge, as well as early shows and TV movies by them. Here, the details are far more simple, the "Crescent" text is in a more standard font, and "E N T E R T A I N M E N T L T D." is seen below. The logo is also still. FX/SFX: The sky changing to night, and the crescent appearing. None for the early version. Music/Sounds: A bubbling of a night bird is heard against the sound of crickets. The early version has a 8-note saxophone theme. Scare Factor: None. This logo is very peaceful. Category:Nighttime Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1991 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2002 Category:Peaceful Logos Category:Taken from "The Crow" Category:Taken from "NightMan" Category:Taken from "The Void" Category:Taken from "Higher Ground" Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Spring Fever cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Cloud Climber cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Bunches-o-Fun cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Defunct Category:Logos that make Candy Apple cry Category:Logos that make Gardenia Glow cry Category:Logos that make Garden Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Sunrise Song cry Category:White Logos Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:TOO MUCH CATEGORIES Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Stop with the useless pages please. Category:Logos that smashed Bob the Tomato and make them bleed Category:Logos that smashed Larry the Cucumber and make them bleed Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that makes Megpoid Gumi crying Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that makes Yowane Haku crying Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that makes Megurine Luka crying Category:Logos that make Lily cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make SF-A2 Miki cry Category:Logos that make Galaco cry Category:Logos that make Rana cry Category:Logos that make Zora cry Category:Logos that make Zef cry Category:Logos that make Zuma cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Logos that make Serena cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Amy cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Raye cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Lita cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Mina cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Rini cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Hotaru cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Amara confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Michelle confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Trista confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make G3.5 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 StarSong cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Sweetie Belle cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Toola-Roola cry Category:Come on, Toola. Take a chill pill. Category:Come on, Scooter Sprite. Take a chill pill. Category:Logos that make Cure Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cure Marine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Moonlight confused Category:Logos that make Cure Sunshine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Star cry Category:Logos that make Cure Milky cry Category:Logos that make Cure Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Cure Selene confused Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Mew Ichigo cry Category:Logos that make Mew Ichigo scream Category:Logos that make Mew Mint cry Category:Logos that make Mew Mint scream Category:Logos that make Mew Lettuce cry Category:Logos that make Mew Lettuce scream Category:Logos that make Mew Pudding cry Category:Logos that make Mew Pudding scream Category:Logos that make Mew Zakuro cry Category:Logos that make Mew Zakuro scream Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that make Star Butterfly cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Home VIEW SOURCE SHARE Welcome to the Scary Logos Wiki! Make sure to check out Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Home VIEW SOURCE SHARE Welcome to the Scary Logos Wiki! Make sure to check out all of our logos! WARNING: Prepare to be scared out of your minds! Dan Curtis produtions get spooked by this logo.But that's nothing compared to Converge Video an Category:Fan Feed More Scary Logos Wiki 1 Rated SPG (Strong Parental Guidance) 2 DNA Productions 3 Sony Computer Entertainment 5 Things We Want to See in a Venom Sequel FANDOM Meatspin.cc is the best website ever! Scary Logos Wiki What Would Happen If You Took Al Category:Logos that make Junior Eurovision Singers Cry (except for all Ukrainian Junior Eurovision Singers) Category:Logos that Make Gaia Cauchi Cry Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:MGM logos Category:Oh No Category:Logos that cause domestic violence Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob Say Nice I Love This Logo Category:Logos that don't scare Buttercup